That's a Promise
by Alee Gee
Summary: Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, the guy that she has been wishing to see after all this time has finally come back home to her. CHAPTER 418 SPOILERS! read and review. Hope you enjoy! Rated T because of some suggestive themes...


**I am like thrilled with chapter 418! Like OMG why do you play with my emotions like this Hiro Mashima! URGHHHHHH!**

Natsu: Uh... I think you're over reacting a little _*sweat drop*_

Happy: Aye...

**Hmph! You both will never understand the heart of a fan girl so shut up! *mean glare***

_*Both Happy and Natsu shaking in fear*_

Lucy: _*Cough* _Alee why don't you get on with the story...

**Oh! Yes thank you, Lucy. Well this will be a one- shot on what I want to happen after chapter 418 KYAAAAA! *****fan girling***

_*Lucy shakes head and sighs*_

Lucy: Everyone this fanfiction belongs to Alee Gee but all characters and FAIRY TAIL belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima! Also be warned this story contains spoilers! With that said please read and review _*Smiles and waves* _

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes as she stared down at the black coated intruder. The same person the she has been looking for and waiting for a year. She couldn't believe him! The nerve of him showing up and making such an entrance, but she couldn't help the small smile creeping on her pink lips 'Same old Natsu..'

As if he heard her thoughts said dragon slayer looked up to meet warm chocolate eyes. Her now long hair swaying with the wind, her pink plum lips showing a tiny smile, he felt warm and it wasn't because of the heat that was radiating from his body, he was completely and utterly happy seeing her face after so long. His chest tighten with joy and he couldn't hold it anymore. He smiled his widest canine, boyish grin at her.

"Yo! It's been such a long time, Lucy!" He shouted with a slight blush on his cheeks. Lucy's eyes shinned with tears threatening to spill at the sound of his voice, that voice that she has missed so much, smiling back at him she answered. "How are you?" without thinking it twice he quickly lounged himself to where she was landing right in front of her. Lucy got startled at the sudden proximity, holding her chest in place since the moron managed to melt her clothes! She backed away a little, at this Natsu got worried and quickly grabbed her in a crushing hug. Lucy yelped "B-baka! Can't you see I-i'm half naked because of you!" Natsu chuckled, he pulled away far enough for him to take off his cloak and cover her with it. Scratching the back of his head he apologized "Sorry Luce, maybe I over did it a little" he smiled sheepish.

"You did over do it Natsu! You melted everything" Happy flew next to him. Lucy stared at both of them, and she couldn't hold the tears anymore, she started sobbing making both Happy and Natsu turn their heads in worry. Natsu quickly grabbed her shoulders "Lucy! Why are you crying?! Did I burn you? Does the cloak stink that bad?" he asked worriedly waving his hands in bewilderment. Lucy smiled, the same Natsu always worrying about her.

"I'm fine it's just..." she stopped as her words got stuck in her throat as a sob escaped her lips again. As if something clicked in his brain Natsu understood the reason for her tears, smiling softly he held her tight, rubbing her back for comfort. He positioned his face at the crook of her neck, smelling her sweet scent, that scent that he missed so much.

"I'm sorry Lucy... I didn't mean to leave you... Please don't cry I don't like it" He whispered over her ear sweetly. She trembled, and sobbed harder she began to pound hard on his chest. "You mean idiot! Do you know lonely I have felt without happy..." she looked at the flying blue cat who was also crying a little " and..." then she stared right at his dark coal eyes "without you? Well do you know?!"

Natsu smiled a little and touched her tear stained cheeks wiping the salty droplets gently with his callused thumbs. "I'm sorry Luce.. I promise we won't ever leave, not without you.."

"Aye..." Happy chimed together with the dragon slayer

Lucy nodded smiling "You better not or I will drag your ass back next to me" Natsu chuckled "You have grown Lucy.." at this the celestial mage blushed a beautiful pink. Natsu gently grabbed her side ponytail feeling every strand on his rough fingers "Your hair has gotten long, mine did too!" he grinned. Lucy followed by also touching his now even messier hair and giggled "Yeah I can see, you have also grown Natsu but you're still the same... My Natsu" she smiled gently and bright, Natsu's eyes widen at her words but quickly returned with his grin. Grabbing her by the waist he picked her up and twirled around. "My Luce hasn't changed a bit either! Haha!" Lucy blushed protesting against his tight hold. Happy flew over their heads purring "The likkkkeeeeeee each other"

After the warming reunion, Lucy explained to Natsu how the guild was disbanded and how now she works as an editor for weekly sorcerer.

"So I've been living here since then..." she finished as the three of them were walking towards her place. Natsu was quite serious about the news, and Happy was so sad that he ended up in Lucy's arms. Lucy came to a stop "Okay! Here we are it isn't as big as my old apartment but it's something" she smiled, Natsu smirked at her glad that she was cheerful again. Happy flew right into her place, and he saw the wall, Natsu followed happy and saw with wide eyes at the wall filled with a map, and photos of the guild. 'She has tried to look for them... And for me too...' he looked at the floor in shame. Lucy reached them, with towels in her hand. "Oh yeah, I have tried using my articles to find them but it has been hard to keep up with everyone..." Natsu looked at her, 'She was lonely.. And It is my fault'

Happy flew into Lucy's chest hugging her "Lushy I missed you! I promise I won't leave you alone ever!" he sobbed on her chest, Lucy rubbed his fur "Thank you, Happy I missed you tons to!" Natsu held them both "We will find them Luce!"

"Eh?" she and happy looked at him confused

"We will go together and reunite Fairy Tail! This could be a great adventure!" he grinned wide. Lucy beamed a the idea, finally another adventure with her partners, "Yosh! Ah but first, Natsu?" she asked

"Yeah?" he smiled at her, she threw the towels to his face.

"Go and get cleaned up! You smell like you haven't showered in days!" she pinched the bridge of her nose in disgust and pointed towards the bathroom. Natsu gawked at her and then laughed.

"Okay!" he grabbed her wrist, and walked towards said bathroom

"W-what are you doing?!" she yelled

"Let's bathe together!" and like that without waiting for her to protest he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"Natsu, put me down! Happy help me!~" she begged the blue cat

"Sorry, Lushy but I am tired so I'll nap while you guys get cleaned up!" and so the sneaky evil exceed proceeded to lay on the bed.

"Damn you cat! Natsu nooooo! Pervert!" her shouts and Natsu's laugh was all you

heard for a good hour...

"Ne, Luce?" Natsu asked as he laid in now Lucy's new tiny bed cuddling her tight, Happy sleeping soundly on the bottom of the bed with a nice comfy pillow purring away.

"hmm?" Lucy responded, laying her head on his warm chest.

"How come you didn't protest about sleeping together like usual?" he did wonder why she would change her mind, maybe it was the shower he thought. Lucy hid further into his chest, to hide her red cheeks.

"Because I missed you... And I'm scared you will only be a dream" she replied honestly. Natsu felt hotter than usual, a tiny blush coating his cheeks. He held her tighter, and reassured her "I will always be with you, Lucy" at this Lucy smiled wide. "Yeah me too, and that's a promise"

**OMG I CAN LIKE DIE RIGHT NOW KYAAAA! **

Natsu: Oi!

**What?! Why are you interrupting my fan- girling moment! *glares darkly at him***

_*Natsu trembles* _

Natsu: Why are you so mad at me! *pouts*

**Because you left Lucy alone you dimwit! And you ate my hot chips to and don't deny it!**

_*Natsu backing away*_

Natsu: But I came back to her didn't I?! And oh? Hehe... Those were yours? Oops... _*Natsu runs away as Alee chases him down*_

Lucy: Oh dear sigh... Thank you for reading Minna! Alee will come back err.. Soon haha..

Happy: Aye with fish! See you all later! _*waving his paw*_


End file.
